deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Viktor Reznov vs Bill Overbeck
Description These 2 aging war veterans are gonna duke it out. Will Reznov's WWII experience outmatch Overbeck's Vietnam experience? Interlude Wiz: Warfare is a violent event and can affect the entire world Boomstick: And these old farts were the best in their war days Wiz: Viktor Reznov, the old World War II veteran of Call of Duty Boomstick: And Bill Overbeck, the aging Vietnam vet from Left 4 Dead Wiz: I’m Wizard and he’s Boomstick and it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle Bill Overbeck Wiz: In the year 2008, an unknown plague popped up somewhere in Pennyslvania, labled the Green Flu, it was originally treated like any other normal disease Boomstick: Until all Hell broke loose. Those infected found themselves turned into mindless beasts, others becoming victims of strains that turn them into muscle bound giants, walking tumors, depressive manics, and hooded emos Wiz: But some who were infected didn't succumb to the disease, showing no signs of the infection, and thats where Bill comes in Boomstick: Bill Overbeck's life before the infection is largely a big mystery. But what we do know makes a badass Wiz: Enlisting in the 1st US Special Forces, it took him 2 eventful tours in Vietnam for him to realized what he signed up for Boomstick: He ended up finding himself at the wrong place at the wrong time. He ended up taking a healthy amount of shrapnel to his right knee, effectively ending his military service Wiz: And after taking that, a handful of medals, and an honorable discharge, the impossible happened. Bill ran out of wars. Boomstick: Which sent him into a downward spiral. Drifting aimlessly since then, and in 2008 he found himself going in for surgery Wiz: While going under the effects of anesthetics, a member of the operation staff turned, killing the other members of the staff Boomstick: And what did Bill do you might ask? Well, he started resisting the effects of the anesthetics and proceeded to beat the shit out of the nurse with nothing but his fists until he could get his hands on a bonesaw and a peice of metal to finally kill it. He then went out to fight the rest of the infected all the way out to his apartment Wiz: He then went into the apartment, donned his military attire once more, and went out to the only thing he has ever wanted, an enemy to fight Boomstick: I think he got more than he bargained for, seeing how things went down the shitter very quick. Wiz: Serving 2 tours of duty, Bill has served between 1 to 8 years in the Army, as 1 tour ranges from 6 months to 4 years, the average being 2 Boomstick: Huh... not as much as i expected, but i guess thats all you need to learn how to be an expert sharpshooter Wiz: In game, the player can customize Bill's loadout, giving him any weapon he wants Boomstick: But letting him have every weapon in the game would be unfair, so we are gonna go with his perferred loadouts from both games Wiz: In Left 4 Dead, he perfers the M16 assault rifle, an American made product that fires 5.56 rounds, with a 50 round magazine Boomstick: And when he has to be careful and conserve ammo, he pulls out two Colt M1911 pistols, capible of firing 9 mil bullets at 15 rounds a magazine. And conveniently he doesnt run out of ammo.... how the hell? Wiz: And in Left 4 Dead 2, Bill's secondary sidearms have changed completely, preferring to use a Desert Eagle Boomstick: This baby fires .44 magnum bullets at 8 bullets a magazine, capable of tearing off parts of infected with one shot. And the same ammo logic for the two pistols apply to the magnum Wiz: He is also able to use throwables to keep enemies at bay Boomstick: Even though he would much rather perfer a grenade, he has a few good substitutes Wiz: He can use a pipe bomb, a home made explosive that attracts infected and then blows up. The very simple molotov cocktail, fire in a bottle whos blaze dissapears after 10 seconds, and anything that touches is lit on fire until they inevitably die Boomstick: And my personal favorite, the Bile Bomb. Literally a jar of puke, whoever gets hit by that is treated to a blinding effect that lasts 10 seconds and will attract a horde of zombies to the foe Wiz: And on the odd chance that Bill gets hurt, he has several ways to heal himself Boomstick: He has a medkit, a red miracle pack that can heal him from anything. Being gutted, ripped apart, crushed by concrete and cars thrown by tanks, falling and breaking his legs, it will heal you no matter what Wiz: He also has a bottle of pain pills, which temporarly restores 50% of his health, and an adreniline shot that restores 25% of his health and gives him a nice speed boost for a few seconds Boomstick: Back to the pills... do they even look at the lables before picking them up? I feel sorry the poor fucker who takes Viagra thinking its ibuprofen Wiz: Bill has been proven himself a capable fighter, he has faced entire hordes of zombies by himself, strong enough to kill infected with nothing but a broken chair, can kill them by just punching them, and manages to get back up from pretty much anything Boomstick: He can get up from getting crushes by cars, concrete, Tank punches, being gutted and gored by Witches and Hunters, getting shot, falling from high places, pretty much anything Wiz: But there is a problem though, all of those durability feats completely depends on the difficulty level the game is set on Boomstick: He is also very reliant on teamwork, and if he takes too much damage, he falls down and cant get up... no seriously, he cant get up Wiz: But if your back is against the wall and the infected are closing in, count on Bill Overbeck to save the day Bill: Even being in a war doesn't prepare you for this, they just come at ya and come at ya and they never goddamn stop! Viktor Reznov Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Hoppingclams343 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Call of Duty vs Left 4 Dead' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year